1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to engines driven by pistons most usually and more particularly to internal combustion engines. These mechanisms are particularly useful for converting the reciprocating notion of a powered piston to a rotating output movement.
Most conventional engines included at multiple cylinders in which a piston reciprocates. The piston is then connected to an output crank by an elongated connecting rod pivoted at the upper end to the piston at the lower end to the crank. It is conventional that the output of the powers for such an engine and, in particular, for internal combustion engines, is the crankshaft rotary output. It is the unique configuration of the present invention to provide an energy efficient easily maintained functional replacement for that design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many patents have been granted to internal combustion designs utilizing gearing mechanisms for drives such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,316,437 patented Sep. 16, 1919 to H. L. Flood on a "Rack And Pinion Mechanism For Engines"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,399,900 patented Dec. 13, 1921 to C. G. Sprado and assigned to Allis-Chalmers Manufacturing Company on a "Method Of And Apparatus For Manipulating Internal-Combustion Engines"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,434,146 patented Oct. 31, 1922 to A. L. Powell and assigned to A. L. Powell Power Co. on an "Internal-Combustion Engine"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,496,490 patented Jun. 3, 1924 to A. L. Powell and assigned to A. L. Powell Power Co. on a "Transmission For Engines"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,567,172 patented Dec. 29, 1925 to A. L. Powell and assigned to A. L. Powell Power Co., Inc. on an "Internal-Combustion Engine"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,569,582 patented Jan. 12, 1926 to C. W. Scott on an "Internal-Combustion Engine"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,583,368 patented May 4, 1926 to A. L. Powell and assigned to A. L. Powell Power Company Incorporated on a "Transmission For Engines"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,636,612 patented Jul. 19, 1927 to L. H. Noah on an "Internal-Combustion Engine"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,687,744 patented Oct. 16, 1928 to F. M. Webb on a "Reciprocating Engine"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,705,930 patented Mar. 19, 1929 to R. E. Leonard and assignment of one-half to David G. Lorraine on a "Long-Stroke Pump-Operating Mechanism"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,708,888 patented Apr. 9, 1929 to I. N. Keeling and assignment of one-fourth to Andrew J. parks on a "Mechanical Movement"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,735,543 patented Nov. 12, 1929 to V. H. Palm on an "Internal Combustion Engine"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,298 patented Nov. 1, 1932 to A. A. Schell on an "Internal Combustion Engine"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,088,504 patented Jul. 27, 1937 to E. Brzezinski on a "Crankless Motor"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,155,497 patented Apr. 25, 1939 to A. Latil on a "Transforming Alternating Rectilinear Movement Into Continuous Rotary Movement"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,334,684 patented Nov. 16, 1943 to A. T. Zappia and assigned to Fairmount Glass Works, Inc. on an "Intermittent Drive Mechanism"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,337,330 patented Dec. 21, 1943 to Z. J. Julin on a "Driving Mechanism"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,136 patented Sep. 20, 1949 to W. N. Wright on an "Engine"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,319 patented Sep. 15, 1970 to Kenjiro Ishida and assigned to President Shizuoka University on a "Perfectly Balanced Vibrationless Rotation-Reciprocation Device Of Crankshaft Planetary Motion System"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,204 patented Sep. 14, 1971 to H. Conrad et al and assigned to Fried Krupp Gesellschaft mit beschrankter Haftung on a "Counterpiston Machine, Especially Counterpiston Motor"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,620 patented Jul. 22, 1975 to B. Foster on an "Engine And Gas Generator"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,866 patented Nov. 4, 1975 to J. M. Rossi on an "Engine Having Reciprocating Piston And Rotary Piston"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,736 patented Nov. 16, 1976 to R. C. Spellman and assigned to Raymond Lee Organization, Inc. on a "Ratchet Driving Internal Combustion Engine"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,409 patented Jan. 23, 1979 to R. Ishimaru on a "Device For Converting Rocking Motion Into Reciprocating Rotary Motion"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,165 patented Oct. 25, 1983 to L. Evans on a "Power Transmission Unit With Infinite Speeds"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,042 patented Aug. 14, 1984 to R. Bristol on a "Crankless Internal Combustion Engine"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,964 patented Feb. 14, 1989 to W. Kurek et al on an "Internal Combustion Engine"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,589 patented Jan. 2, 1990 to H. Miyate and assigned to Nissan Shatai Company, Limited on a "Variable Capacity Type Reciprocating Piston Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,186 patented Jul. 3, 1990 to L. Pal et al on an "Internal Combustion Engine Variable Stroke Mechanism"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,615 patented Aug. 28, 1990 to N. Pahis on a "Motion-Conversion Mechanism For A Four Stroke Oscillating Piston Internal Combustion Engine".